Mirror, Mirror
by RainbowCrow52
Summary: Takes place month after The end Somebody appears and starts to frame Raven for crimes around the city. The Titans have to help clear her name, and figure it all out, but the imposter is shockingly accurate. Can they do it? rated for language and romance
1. Chapter 1

Raven looked out across the ocean at the city on the distant shore. She shivered and rubbed her arms. It was all over now. Everything was back the way it should be. Earth was in one piece, the titans were alive and Slade was nowhere to be found. So why did she have a lingering sense of impending doom? Perhaps it was the slight taste of Déjà vu in the air. The last time she saw the beautiful sunrise reflected like that on the water, she had been standing on the roof with Robin on the day where everything ended.

Only now she was alone, winter was coming and no one was coming to end the world. So why did she have this feeling? Raven pulled her hood over her hair and phased into the roof, and into her room, spending the next three hours in solitude.

A knock at the door ended the quiet.

"Raven, Cyborg and I are going to play X-treme Stank Ball! Wanna come and be referee? I promise you won't get tackled again!" That voice could only belong to one person: Beastboy.

She opened her door and sure enough, there he was, in the green flesh and wearing a pair of bright red swimming trunks. The colors reminded Raven of Christmas decorations.

"Uh, no thanks Beastboy. I have…stuff to do." She closed the door.

"Aw Come on! you're the only one left! Starfire is trying to cook some nasty crap in the kitchen and Robin is training!"

"Hey, she doesn't wanna play, she doesn't wanna play. Give her a break." Said Cyborg. 

"Aww…alright. Let's try Starfire again."

"Oh, no. You know what'll happen if we go anywhere near that kitchen! She'll try and make us eat some Snorthog Florgbag snot or something!"

Raven walked away from the door when she heard Beastboy's laughter die away down the hall. 

Under any other circumstances, she would have gone. Secretly, she actually loved to referee their games. She especially loved watching Beastboy play…but still…something wasn't right. This stupid feeling wouldn't go away.

She sat cross legged on her bed. Maybe a little meditation would help clear her mind. Maybe, even though it was impossible for him to do so, she thought that Trigon would come back. It was probably just her getting over the shock of the whole event. It had happened a month ago, and yet it always felt like yesterday. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be meditating. Alarms sounded through the tower. Trouble in the city.

Robin was there examining the screen already, as usual. Raven had just entered when BB and Cyborg came in.

"What's going on?" Asked Beastboy. Robin seemed unable to take his eyes off the screen.

"How?" He asked. Starfire leaned closer now too.

"But, that is impossible. Our friend-"

"I know Star. Raven," Robin turned to her, his expression unreadable. Beastboy and Cyborg looked at her in wonder.

"Raven, I want you to see this." She stepped forward and watched as Robin played the footage of the attack he had received from a traffic camera. Raven's eyes went wide.

"What? How?" she turned to Robin, who shrugged in return. "That what I want to know. Where were you a couple minutes ago?"

"My room, trying to meditate." Robin looked around at the other Titans for confirmation. Beastboy nodded.

"Yeah! We saw her! We asked if she wanted to ref our game!" Cyborg looked at her sideways.

"But she didn't want to come out. Said she had something to do." Raven caught the undertone in his voice.

"Look, I understand how you think I did it, but it isn't me on that tape." She glanced at the black and white footage. It did look an awful lot like her.

"But Raven," started Starfire. "If it is not you on that camera, who is it?" Robin turned to the team, a fierce expression on his face.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out! Titans, go!"

Before Raven left, Robin grabbed her shoulder, pulling her aside. He offered a warm smile when he saw her tense expression.

"Don't worry. I believe you. We'll find who did this." With this he ran off, with Raven's gaze following him. She gave a rare smile and followed him out.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the Teen Titans. Beware of possible OOC, don't hate me for it, I'm just writing.

CH 2: Decisions

On the streets, they found nothing that proved Raven's innocence. Actually, everything they found pointed straight at her.  
Robin and Cyborg worked on looking to see how the street had been damaged and other physical evidnence while Beastboy and Starfire stayed with Raven, interviewing eyewitnesses. Everyone described the same thing. A flying cloaked figure blowing up everything in sight with black powers. One person even pointed at Raven swearing on his mother's grave that she was the one who did it, much to her personal mortification. At last, the sun began to set and the team back together.

They all looked at Raven, who's mood had gone from bad to worse. She glared at them all from the shadows under her hood.

"I'm telling you, I didn't do it."

"I'd like to believe you Raven, but all the evidence points at you." Said Cyborg. "The attacks, the eyewitnesses, even the way the rocks are cut up. He held up half a cinderblock to prove his point. Beastboy leaned close to her, truly worried.

"You didn't really do it, did you?" It was a sincere question.

"No, I didn't! I never left my room!" She said through clenched teeth, trying hard not to lose her temper, afraid she might blow someone or something up.

Robin looked at her too. "Are you sure nothing weird's been happening? No black outs or anything?" Raven glared skeptically at him.

"No, nothing." She exhaled sharply. This was really beginning to try her patience. It was Star's turn to be skeptic.

"But, Robin, if she had been doing the 'blacking out', how would she remember?" Robin was taken aback.

"Uh, yeah. I'm sorry Raven, but I'm actually thinking you might have had something to do with it." Instantly he wished hadn't said anything, becasue Raven's eyes flowed and a fire-hydrant near-by erupted into a geyser of water.

"I didn't do anything! I could never hurt all those people!" The Titans backed away.

"Okay, we believe you for now, but they might not!" Cyborg yelled as he pointed to something behind Raven. She turned and her face fell from anger to shock. About ten heavily armored police cruisers were speeding towards then. They stopped and out sprang about thirty police men, the special division used for capturing shuper villains. The Titans were very familiar with them. Their guns were all pointed at Raven, who was watching all this with an expression of vague interest. Inside though, worry was eating her away like acid. Was this the cause of the feeling? Somehow, she knew there was more to come.

The Titans had no idea what to do. They stood all thinking the same thing. Should they break the law and help Raven out,  
or stick to their code as heroes and stand by? Beastboy was having a meltdown, rescue her, don't rescue her. Rescue her don't rescue her. Everything inside him was screaming 'help her' but he wasn't sure. What would he do?

The officers formed a cirlce around Raven, keeping their guns aimed perfectly. The Cheif, who's name was Tom Variole, stepped over to the Titans.

"Good work as ususal on catching the bad guy. We'll take over from here...wait." He did a quick head count on the Titans then looked at Raven, the pieces falling into place. "Isn't that your friend there? Raven or something? Tough luck. I guess we aren't all cut out for hero work." Raven continued surveying the police men, unsure of what to do herself. When she heard the cheif's words though, all desicions were made. 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of these characters.

Chapter 3: Decisions

Chaos erupted in the street. Hearing the police chief even _dare_ to enter those words, Raven's conviction of innocence overwhelmed her. Reciting her mantra "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she unleashed her powers, blowing everyone away. When the police raised their weapons against her, they suddenly found their weapons suspended ten feet in the air. Some who did manage to fire their weapons discovered it was useless against her shield.

From behind her force field, her eyes glowed viciously. "I am innocent!" Rubble went flying everywhere as she built herself up for the next attack.

The Titans moved into action. Robin found his voice first.

"Raven, stop, you don't know what you're doing!" He realized it was useless and decided that a more forceful strategy would have to be employed if they wanted to get through to her. Unfortunately, they were facing possibly the most powerful Titan on the team. Throwing some bombs, Robin started the engagement. Raven merely kept her shield going, continuing to pick on the policemen.

"I didn't do any of it! I wouldn't hurt those people!" Cyborg fired a few blasts too, realizing that words were useless here. Beastboy decided on a different approach.

"Rae! Come on, calm down! Please! I believe you! Robin and everyone else might, but I do! Come on! Please! For me!" Raven watched Beastboy and the other members of the team apprehensively, not sure of what to do. Suddenly, the muzzle flash and bark of a gun startled her, making her snap back into a rage. The bullet was mere centimeters away when it stopped. The gun rose high into the air and burst into a million tiny fragments. The policeman was floating too, and was screaming in terror, afraid he would be next to burst into pieces. He soon found himself pinned to a building with Raven floating a few feet away.

"Guns don't make me happy." She growled as she tightened the grip on the black hand that held him. A little voice she hadn't been paying much attention to during the fight started up again, sounding louder than ever. She kept ignoring it, not wanting to believe who's voice she was hearing. By the end, it was nearly roaring triumphantly.

"Yes, fall back on your inner evil again. It is so delightful to watch." Startled, Raven let the policeman fall ten feet down before he was caught by Starfire and set on the ground. Raven clutched her head in frustration, and sank into the ground, running away. Beastboy tried to grab at her but was too slow. The pavement solidified and he was left standing there, angry.

"You guys! We have to go after her! Maybe if you hadn't tried to blow her up, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"We had to do something! She was attacking the policemen!" Snapped Robin.

"More like protecting herself! They were the ones attacking her!" Cried Beastboy. He kicked the ground in frustration.

"Whatever she was doing, we still have to find her," Robin added in a softer voice.

"And make sure that everything is okay," finished Star.

"But what about clearing her name?" Asked Beastboy. "Later! Titans, Go!" They left immediately, leaving the policemen to clean up their own mess.


End file.
